The Overlord arrives/The Final Battle
Here's how The Overlord arrives and The Final Battle goes in Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures of My Little Pony The Movie (2017). we see the Overlord's shuttle landing in Canterlot enters the throne room and bows Starscream: Storm King, Master Overlord's shuttle has arrived. The Storm King: Good. I'll meet with him personally. Overlord's voice is heard The Overlord: No need, my disciple. Storm King, Tempest and our villains turn around to see the Overlord Storm King bows and our villains bow too Overlord looks at the Alicorn Princesses Princess Celestia: So, you are the Dark Lord Overlord? The Overlord: Yes I am. I am also the first evil of all evil to come into existence in any realm. Twilight Sparkle: (imitating the Overlord) "I am the Overlord, and I like to be lazy for a living." Megatron: You dare mock our Dark Lord?! Grubber: laughing That's a good one! Vam-Mi: Don't encourage her! The Overlord: ENOUGH! flames appear on him IF ANYONE EVER MOCKS ME, I WILL TEAR HIM OR HER APART! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! Alter: Yes, Master Overlord! Silence Bing: Thank you, Dark Lord. the Overlord calms down and our villains start to feel uncertain we see Capper pulling a carriage Creatures and Nindroids see him they block his path Capper: Uh, yeah. I got a delivery here for Mr. "The Storm King" and Mr. "The Overlord". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. Storm Creatures and Nindroids look at each other and Applejack look at them they look at Capper Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your bosses they're not getting their "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guys missing their special dessert. You know what I'm saying? the Storm Creatures and Nindroids let Capper pass walks straight in he turns to his friends and whispers to them Capper: whispering Remember, it's all part of the plan. Lloyd Garmadon: whispering Right. the throne room The Overlord: So this is the great Tempest Shadow. Jestro: Oh, look at this guy! Flattery. I love it! The Overlord: Tell me about these Forbidden Powers you and Jestro find, Monstrox. The Cloud of Monstrox: Well, it's simple: We find them, I bring the Roguls to life, we wreak a little havoc, then we get them transferred into Mount Thunderstrox. Ruina Stoneheart: Don't worry, Master Overlord. We still have time to resurrect Lord Malefor. The Overlord: So, Jestro, I have never been to Mount Thunderstrox. Jestro: It's horrible, I tell you. If we weren't trying to awaken the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction, I wouldn't go, either. The Cloud of Monstrox: Ix-nay on he-tay Olossus-cay! Jestro: You know I hate it when you speak cloud Latin. the Overlord I mean ten trips of that row, huh? Forget about it. Still, I think that once we unleash that big monstrosity on all of Equestria and deliver the Princesses to Lord Malefor, it'll be all worth a-- Mac What's this? An assassin? and Cryptor bring Mac to the Storm King, the Overlord, Tempest and our villains give Jestro Mac's pen Jestro: A pen? So what? You just take a note? a Stone Peddler on fire Oh-ho-ho! Awesome and so wicked cool! Simon Bonesteel: Tonight, the Turtles got a date...his binoculars on...with Bonesteel. Jestro: Mac wearing his Green Goblin suit Uh, guys? The prisoner's wearing a green suit. Dragon Lord: What? The Overlord: I didn't let you join me for your oddly familiar-looking prisoner. The Storm King: I know, it's just a misunderstanding. The Overlord: I see your point. The Storm King: Oh, would it kill you to crack a smile? Overlord looks at the Storm King The Storm King: Actually, it might. You're pretty wired up there. The Overlord: Indeed, my apprentice. Green Goblin reveals himself as Mac The Overlord: Wha--''you're ''the Green Goblin?! Mac Grimborn: Large and in charge! Bring it on! Lord Krakenskull: You're messing with ''our ''green. It's ''our ''turn to get mean! the turtles find Mac Raphael: Whoa, dude! You're a Green Goblin. The Overlord: What did you do to him? sees the Staff of Sacanas Twilight Sparkle: The staff! Overlord cackles evilly as he walks over to the Staff of Sacanas and picks it up The Overlord: Finally. More magic than I ever dreamed of. Magic that rightfully belongs to me now and forever. The Storm King: Do it, Master! Resurrect Lord Malefor! Overlord resurrects Malefor Malefor: Yes, I have finally returned! The Overlord: At last, the prophecy has come true. Malefor: the Overlord, the Storm King, Tempest and our villains Well done, my good and faithful apprentices. My faith in you all is restored. Twilight Princess Twilight Sparkle. Welcome. Twilight Sparkle: You underestimate my friends, and Tempest, and us. It will be your downfall. Malefor: Oh? Is that what you sensed? A weakness in the Storm King's apprentice? Is that why you came? the others arrive Tempest Shadow: How is this possible? Twilight Sparkle: It's...It's the Magic of-- The Storm King: Yeah, Friendship! With ponies and flowers! Ugh! I'm so over the cute-pony thing. Leonardo: When you mess with the green, it gets mean. Vam-Mi: Get them! The Overlord: I will not be defeated ever again. This...ends...NOW! the Overlord recreates the Great Devourer and the Colossus of Ultimate Destruction The Cloud of Monstrox: Oh-ho-ho, yes! The Storm King: I am truly the Storm King! The Overlord: And I am... looks shocked The Overlord: Truly... looks in horror The Overlord: THE OVERLORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Green Goblin: his mask on When you mess with the green, it gets mean. Leonardo: That's what I say! Venus: Alright everyone, it's green time! Malefor: Get them! The Green Goblin: his sword and starts fighting Soto Captain Soto: Equestria belongs to Master Overlord! The Green Goblin: Not today, Soto! You've been messing with ''my ''monkey! It's ''my ''turn to get funky! Kai: Uh, I think I know where the staff is. points others see what he's pointing at and see the Overlord on his mech on golden strings holding the Staff of Sacanas